The Birthday
by Spinda Hater Ninety Seven
Summary: It's one of Ash's best friend's birthday, but everyone's making his day horrible. Can one girl turn the day around? Hateshipping, TroyXTurner, OCXOC. One-Shot. Rated T for nicknames I gave him. Happy Birthday, Troy!


**A/N: Okay, so today is one of my OC's birthdays, and I wanted to write a cute little one-shot for it. I've never written a Troy-focused story, but I'm trying. I guess this will give you a little insight to his life, as opposed to an Ash story or a Curfy story. If you think he's OOC compared to my other stories, go for it and tell me. Just… Don't be rude, please!**

The dirty-blonde haired boy kicked a stone down the path to his house. _Happy birthday to me… Stupid older brothers. Why do they have to pick on me for being myself? So what if I like to cook, and my second favorite color is pink? So what if I'm girly? Why should they care? So I didn't turn out to be a football loving, babe magnet kind of guy. Big deal! And, why does Dad have to yell at me about it on my birthday? Mom didn't even call… It's not even ten; I need to relax. She'll call. She will. She has to… Just because she's on a business trip in Unova doesn't mean she won't call._

He reached to his side and enlarged his PokeBall. "Squirt, time to join me!"

The large Blastoise popped out, and it yawned, smiling at its trainer. "Blast, Blastiose!"

He smiled weakly. "Hey, there. Have a nice sleep?"

It nodded before frowning. "Stoise, Blast, blast?"

His brown eyes drifted to the sky as he sat down, sighing. "Nobody gives a crap that it's my birthday… Correction, nobody in my _family _gives a crap that it's my birthday. Apparently, they're too mainstream to wish their little bro a happy birthday…"

It glared at the house before giving a genuine smile to the youngest Bolton in the household and swiping him up for a hug. He screamed quickly and started to laugh.

"Squirt, let me go! Come on, you know how I feel about heights!"

Suddenly, a yellow beam shot by them, missing the top of Troy's hair by an inch or two. They stood there, stunned, until realization hit him, and he sighed. _I'm just not going to catch a break today, especially from her._

"Happy Birthday, Lightning Bolt."

He slid down and gave the redhead a questioning look. "Thanks…?"

She rolled her purple eyes, a frown on her face, but a smirk clearly twitching on the ends of her lips. "Don't get used to it."

He smiled at her sadly. "You know, Turner, you're the first person all day to tell me that. None of my siblings or my parents even bothered to."

Her angry frowned turned into a slightly sympathetic frown. "Really?"

"Yeah…" His smiled turned authentic as he looked up from the ground and into her eyes. "It means a lot. Thanks."

She walked over to him, letting her Venasaur stay where it was and looking Troy in the eyes. He was almost the same height as her; it probably wouldn't stay that way for long, and he knew that. She adjusted her glasses before smiling at him.

"Good."

She walked over to a tree and leaned against it, bending on leg so that her foot was next to her other knee. She flicked her orange-red hair and smirked. He felt his face heat up a little as he looked away.

"Wanna hang out today? I mean, Ketchup Man's in Johto, traveling with Dawn and Gary…" Her fists tensed at this. "…And Boat Girl's in Unova, living with her boy. Neither of us have anything better to do."

He smiled a little. "I'd love to. But…" He sighed, remembering. "I have to go to work with Professor Oak and Tracey…"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"I was just talking to him about how Bulby had gotten poisoned yesterday in the Viridian Forest, and he asked me to tell you that you didn't have to go to the lab if you didn't want to."

He walked over to the tree and sat at the side of it, watching Bulby and Squirt engage in a conversation.

"So… since we're hanging out together for the day… Does this count as a date…?"

She glared at him, and he braced himself for a whack. He shut his eyes…

It never came.

Tentatively, he peeked one open. She had turned back to face the sky. He let his guard down and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to hit me…?"

"No. Why? Should I be? Do you want me to?"

"N-No! I just… It's weird…"

"Lightning Bolt, it's your birthday. Why would I hit you? You're finally fourteen."

He looked at the ground. "I-I guess you have a point…"

She shot him a look from the corner of her eye. She stood and walked over to Bulby, jumping onto it.

"Well, are you coming?"

He stood and walked over to Squirt. "Where are we going?"

"The Pizza Place, duh. Where else?"

He put the water tortoise back into the ball, pulling out another. "But… We've never been there without Curfy or Ashy-Boy."

She shot him that look again as he took out his Stantler. "So, you're saying that you'd rather be with those two than just us two when we're on our date?"

His face turned extremely hot, and he hid it, climbing onto the reindeer Pokemon. "N-No… I was just saying that it's going to be… different…"

She smirked at him as they started towards the restaurant. "I know, but it _is _kind of romantic. Wasn't that the first place that we actually talked without me hitting you or something like that?"

"Yeah, and it was the first place I actually beat you at a video game."

"Not to mention where both of us had our first date."

He gave her a confused look. "But… I've never been on a date before today…"

"You idiot, I know that! Neither have I!"

"What about that one with Maverick?"

She shuddered. "I don't count that. I try not to think about it."

He chuckled, looking back to the path. They were silent for the rest of the trip.

Soon, the red-roofed building came into view, pleasing the couple. Their Pokemon sped up, and they quickly jumped off and returned them before walking inside. The place was…

Nearly empty.

Troy facepalmed. "Just our luck…"

She nudged him with her elbow. "Aw, come on, I think it's better when it's quieter. Come on, let's go order."

They walked over to the man with blonde hair and a mustache. "What would you teens like to order today?"

"Can we get a medium pepperoni, please?" Turner asked.

"Sure thing! You two go sit; we'll bring it out to you when it's ready."

They quickly sat a booth next to the one touch-screen game across from each other and started to talk.

"I'm sure Curfy's having a lot of fun in Striaton," Turner said. "I mean, not only is she living with her boyfriend, but she's probably got guys coming with their sisters or something, and they're flirting with her! Don't tell her I said this, but everybody knows that she's hot. She's got so many guys crushing on her, and she doesn't even know about half of them because they're hiding it so well!"

"Yeah. I had a small crush on her in third grade, actually. Then I learned how many other guys did, too, realized that I didn't have a chance, and started crushing on some other girl that I still haven't stopped crushing on, even after five years."

"Who's the lucky lady?"

His face turned red, and he looked at the floor. "Um… Uh…"

She laughed a little. "Oh, come on, Lightning Bolt, I'm not gonna make you tell on your birthday. …What do ya want for a drink? Mountain Drink or Orange Trust?"

"Um… Let's go with Mountain Drink today, if that's okay."

"Of course! I'll go get it." She quickly got up and ran over to the see-through fridge, opening it and browsing through the bottles. Troy couldn't stop staring. _Just look at the way those overalls show off her- Gah, what am I thinking? But… the way that sleeveless sweatshirt caresses her br- Stop it! I'm not that old yet! I'm only t- fourteen!_

She came back, holding the bottle of the yellow-greenish liquid and setting it on the table. "You know what I just thought of? Curf is the youngest of us, even if it is just by a month, and yet she's grown up to be the hottest of us! I mean, how it that possible?"

"Who says she's the hottest?"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he regretted it. She looked at him, her face bright red.

"W-W-What?"

"N-Nothing! I… I didn't mean to say that out loud!"

She blinked a few times, taking a deep breath and sitting down.

"G-Gee… Um… Thanks, Lightning Bolt… Didn't know you could actually be… romantic…" The last words came out in a mumble. They two sat there, blushing furiously, until their pizza came. They each took a piece and started talking about Ash, trying to get off the last topic.

"Think he's gotten any badges?"

"Troy, he's traveling with Gary. Of course not!"

"You do remember that Gary's a researcher now, right?"

"…Well, then, based on what Ash does, they've probably gotten horribly lost, and they haven't gotten to Violet City yet. That's my guess."

Troy swallowed and took a quick drink. "Yeah, but his skills have gotten better, you have to admit. I mean, I think they only got lost like three times in Unova. That's pretty impressive compared to the hundreds of times they got lost in Kanto, our own region."

"Yeah, but don't you remember that his grandparents live in Unova, and they would travel around for the two or three weeks he would stay at a time."

"Guess you're right… You know what?"

"Hm?"

"It's a wonder how we got to spend any time together, considering how much time he spent with his grandparents, both his dad's and his mom's."

She started at the table for a moment, still in mid-chew. "You're right! I mean, he and Curf lived with his dad's parents in Sinnoh at their farm for two years, and he would leave for two or three weeks every other month with his mom's parents at their mansion in Unova!"

He nodded. "And then, he had to go to piano lessons and those horse competitions and those 'acting sessions'… It's a wonder he had any life at all!"

She sighed. "Overall, we spent more time with each other than with those two…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"It is! …N't. Isn't."

He smiled at her. "It's alright. I'm used to people not wanting to hang with me. In case you forgot, I'm growing up with eight brothers that all like football and flip out every single time I say that cooking is more fun than that."

She smiled back. "You're just… different. I get that at my house, too. All of my siblings are all 'normal,' and they yell at me for being weird, like 'Turner, shut up, we're trying to study!' Or, 'Turner, get out of here, we're kind of having a moment!'"

"Guess it's the same with four sisters and two brothers, huh?"

"Yeah…"

They were silent for a few minutes. The pizza was nearly gone; it wouldn't be worth it to take any home. Turner suddenly kicked him under the table, looking at him.

"Yo, Lightning Bolt!"

He winced and looked at her. "Ow, what?"

Without warning, she leaned across the table and mashed her lips against his. "Happy Birthday. By the way, you look great today. Don't let your brothers tell you that you're weird; you're perfect." With that, she walked out, leaving him blushing furiously and staring after her. He suddenly got up and ran out, not even taking out his Stantler, and ran home.

He burst through the door. "SHE KISSED ME! SHE KISSED ME!"

"Keep it down, runt!" Tony threw a football at the youngest, and to their surprise he caught it and threw it back perfectly.

"I can't! She kissed me! I can't believe she kissed me!"

"Who did?" Louis asked, catching the football again. "Cheyenne?"

"No, Turner! It was amazing!"

"What's with the shouting?" Princeton groaned, walking down the stairs.

"Troy was kissed by your girlfriend's weird sister."

"Turner? Ew…"

"No, not ew, it was perfect!" He fell onto the couch. "I wished that it would never end…"

They suddenly heard pounding from the ceiling. "Quiet! Miranda and I can't make out when they're screaming downstairs!"

"Sorry, Trent!"

Everyone went back to their usual business, and Troy sighed, knowing that nobody else would wish him a happy birthday, and his mother probably wouldn't even call. But it was alright.

_She kissed me!_

**A/N: Okay, so that obviously wasn't all of his brothers, and the two of them were really OOC. But, I did it! Tell me what you think of it! Happy Birthday, Lightning Bolt, Trojan Man, Troy Boy, Condemn Guy, whatever you guys call him! Go for it! See you later!**

**(BTW, with Turner and her date with Maverick… I'll probably post a story about that sometime.)**


End file.
